Help! 'cuz I love you
by ElusiveKnightWriter
Summary: A new school, old friends and a dangerous crush. Mikan just moved in and accidentally meets witha playboy. Will Mikan let herself fall for this guy? if she does, will he be truthfull?


Help

Help! 'cuz I love you

Chapter1: a Peculiar start

Disclaimer: I just don't own Gakuen Alice

6:10 AM

Mikan wakes up 2 hours before classes start. She intentionally set the alarm clock that early because of her intense excitement. Its her first day in her brand new school and she just doesn't want to be late.

She got up from her bed, put her pink slippers on and went downstairs to eat breakfast. To her surprise, she found out her grandpa was already awake too.

" Good morning grandpa!", Mikan said as she embraced her beloved grandfather.

"What brings you up this early?", her grandfather asked.

"It my first day in my new school and I just want to make sure that I make a good start.", said Mikan.

"Well there's no way you'll be late today." ,he said.

After eating breakfast, Mikan said goodbye to her grandpa and went off to the nearest train station.

6:43 AM

Mikan is waiting for the train to her school to arrive. She's really looking forward for this school year. She hopes to meet new friends, learn a lot of stuff and to just have fun. She puts a smile in her face just as the train arrives.

When she enters, she's disappointed to find out that all the seats inside the train were taken. She hate's it when she has to stand for the duration of the journey, especially whenever the trains stops and she gets her out of balance. However, she's got no choice.

Its been 10 minutes in the journey and her feet are already tired. She feels nauseated after the train reaches its 2nd stop.

"At last! 1 more stop", Mikan said to herself.

However, she already started feeling really weird. The things around her started spinning. She had a sudden blackout, but miraculously got back up. Though standing, she still felt really groggy and didn't realize her stop was close. When it did come, she was caught unprepared. For a split second, she knew she was gonna fall! She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

And then, out of the blue, she felt embraced and safe . Awhile ago she was falling, a moment later she's in someone's arms. She felt no pain, very contradictory to what she expected. She was shocked and dazzled. When she opened her eyes, she saw the face of her savior.

It was the first time Mikan saw this guy. He had dark hair and crimson eyes. He looked just about his age and just about her height. She was surprised that a guy whom she never met would actually have the initiative to save her.

"Are you okay?", this guy said.

"Ahhh……Yes. Thank you very much", Mikan said.

With this, the guy helped her get up and went out of the train. It seemed that they were going out of the same stop. She decided to at least know the name of that guy, but when she got out, he was nowhere to be seen.

She decided to go on and start her new journey in her new school. With an uplifted state of mind, she takes a cab to her school, Alician SIsters Academy.

7:06 AM

Mikan pays the cab driver and enters the academy. The first thing she sees is the huge square open courtyard boarded by buildings. It's filled with lush green grass and Sakura trees.

She immediately searches for her classroom, but because of all the confusing buildings around her, she ended up lost.

As she was walking, she suddenly bumps into girl, who oddly seems familiar.

"Mikan? Is that you?", the girl suddenly said.

With a final look at her face, Mikan realized who she was.

"Hotaru! I haven't seen you in years!", Mikan said before she embraced her.

Hotaru is actually Mikan's childhood friend. They used to be the closest of friends until she moved out of the neighborhood.

"Are you new here?", Hotaru asked.

" Yeah, I'm actually lost. Do you know where Class H-45 is?", Mikan said.

"That's my classroom. That must mean were classmates. Why don't we just go together?"

" That's a great idea"

7:36 AM

MIkan and Hotaru were talking inside the classroom. The shared experiences from the past few years that they've not been together. It was all very nostalgic for both of them.

As they were talking, Mikan saw the guy who caught her fall enter the classroom.

" Who's the guy who just came in?", Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Ugh, that's Natsume Hyuga. He's a self obsessed narcissist who thinks he can get any girl with his charm. He's popular for fooling with girls. Well, at least that's what I think. Why did you ask? Do you know him?"

"Well, I sort of met him at the train. I would have fallen if he didn't catch me when the train stopped."

" You better not tell me you like him, because believe me, he'll just use you"

"Hell no, don't worry, I wont let myself fall for a guy like him."

Or will she?

Find out on the next chapter of Help! 'cuz I love you

Was this story any good? A complete waste of time? Got any suggestions?

Please review cuz this is my first fanfic


End file.
